


Tourner la page

by BillTenshiKoi



Category: Toy Boy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillTenshiKoi/pseuds/BillTenshiKoi
Summary: Cela fait deux mois qu’Andréa a révélé l’horrible vérité. Il suit une thérapie trois fois par semaine, vit avec Jaïro dans leur grand appartement. Mais ce soir, il décide de véritablement tourner la page.
Relationships: Jairo / Andrea Medina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Tourner la page

La porte de l’appartement claqua mais Andréa ne sursauta pas comme autrefois. La silhouette de Jairo se dessina quelques secondes après. L’adolescent sourit doucement, tout en restant près de la plaque chaude où finissait de cuire leur repas. Jairo déposa son sac de sport et le rejoignit. Il signa pour savoir ce qu’Andréa avait préparé. Puis il le regarda de haut en bas.

Tu as une nouvelle chemise ? Demanda t-il en signant, remarquant la chemise blanche d’Andréa.

Ce dernier rit doucement tout en hochant la tête et en lui tendant la cuillère en bois qui lui servait pour mélanger le plat. Jairo goûta silencieusement et répondit à son sourire.

C’est bon, signa t-il.

« Merci, va prendre ta douche, je finis de préparer tout ça. »

Jairo acquiesça avant de l’embrasser doucement sur la tempe puis de filer vers leur grande salle de bain. Andréa coupa le feu sous la casserole puis alla rapidement dans le salon, transformé en salle à manger pour l’occasion. Il vérifia une énième fois l’alignement des couverts. Il se redressa en entendant l’eau coulée. Ce matin, il avait fait du shopping pour se racheter toute une nouvelle garde robe. Adieu son look d’adolescent torturé, le psychiatre qui le suivait depuis deux mois avait raison : il devait se défaire de son passé douloureux. Puis il avait passé l’après-midi à préparer ce repas. L’Inferno allait rouvrir ses portes dans une semaine, Jairo et les autres s’entraînaient durement pour remettre la boîte à flot. Son petit ami méritait d’être chouchouté lorsqu’il rentrait le soir.

Andréa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une idée lui traversa l’esprit. Une idée qu’il avait en tête depuis quelques temps mais qu’il mettait toujours de côté. Pourtant, ce soir, il y repensa sérieusement. Il devait tourner la page et pour se faire, il devait passer un cap. Il se gratta la nuque. Il avait confiance en Jairo, ils s’aimaient tendrement. Andréa se redressa et s’aperçut dans un miroir. Il n’avait presque plus l’air de l’adolescent torturé. Il sourit à son reflet.

« Allez, Andréa : tu peux le faire ! » s’encouragea t-il avant de tourner des talons et de quitter le salon.

Il marcha jusqu’à l’entrée de la salle de bain. C’était une grande pièce, meublée d’une grande baignoire et d’une douche spacieuse, séparées d’un meuble double vasque. Comme toujours, Jairo n’avait pas fermé la porte et Andréa pouvait le voir sous le jet de la douche. Lentement, Andréa entra dans la pièce et commença à se déshabiller. Jairo finit par se retourner vers lui. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul, surpris de voir Andréa se tenir nu devant lui. Andréa se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, soudainement intimidé. Jairo se mit alors à sourire avant de lui faire signe de venir vers lui. Andréa s’avança et vint se placer à quelques centimètres de Jairo, sous le large pommeau de douche incrusté au plafond. Le grand brun le laissa un moment sous l’eau puis tendit vers son corps pâle la fleur de douche pleine de mousse. Andréa inspira longuement. Jairo posa délicatement la fleur sur son épaule et commença à savonner son corps.

C’était doux, lent, tendre. Jairo n’avait jamais forcé ou pressé Andréa à aller plus vite dans leur relation. L’ancien prostitué était constamment aux petits soins pour son petit ami. Andréa ferma les yeux et savoura simplement tout l’amour que Jairo avait pour lui dans ses gestes délicats. Cette douche était tout un symbole pour lui : Jairo lavait son corps maltraité et abusé, il nettoyait son passé douloureux, le purifiait par son amour. Quand il eut finit de le savonner, Jairo le tira un peu plus sous le jet d’eau. La mousse blanche glissa sur sa peau jusqu’au sol carrelé puis dans le siphon. Andréa ouvrit ses yeux et fit un pas vers Jairo avant de l’embrasser. Les mains du danseur vinrent se poser doucement sur ses hanches.

« Je t’aime, Jairo, » souffla Andréa alors qu’ils reprenaient leurs souffles.  
Moi aussi, signa Jairo.

Andréa et Jairo se sourirent. Puis l’adolescent vint poser une main sur la fesse droite du danseur. C’était la première fois qu’il se permettait un geste aussi intime. Jairo l’interrogea d’un regard. Une nouvelle fois, Andréa se mordit la lèvre avant de véritablement caresser le fessier de son ami. Jairo coupa l’eau et signa :

Est-ce que tu veux… ça ?

Andréa rit nerveusement.

« Je m’y prend mal ? Je veux dire : oui, j’aimerais que tu… me fasses l’amour. »  
Tu es sûr ?  
« Oui, je veux tourner la page. Et je veux la tourner avec toi. »

Jairo déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui prendre la main et de le tirer hors de la cabine de douche. Andréa se laissa envelopper par une grande serviette éponge. Les deux amants se séchèrent rapidement puis Jairo souleva Andréa et le porta jusqu’à leur chambre. Là, il le déposa sur le bord du lit et se plaça debout en face de lui.

Dit moi si tu veux que j’arrête, signa t-il.  
« Tu n’as même pas commencé, » lui répondit Andréa, provocateur et mutin.

Jairo rit avant de le pousser en arrière avec un simple doigt appuyé sur son front. Andréa se laissa tomber sur le matelas alors que Jairo déposait ses mains sur ses genoux. D’un geste lent, il écarta les jambes d’Andréa avant de se placer à genoux entre elles. Curieux, Andréa se releva sur ses coudes pour observer Jairo. Ce dernier échangea avec lui un regard puis prit le sexe du jeune homme dans sa main. Il commença à le caresser lentement. Le corps d’Andréa ne tarda pas à réagir. Alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, Andréa sentit son sexe gonflé sous les doigts de Jairo. Les caresses de ce dernier étaient agréables, réveillant quelque chose au plus profond de lui. Le corps d’Andréa se réchauffa, c’était comme si un feu avait commencé à prendre dans le creux de ses reins et se propageait lentement dans chaque fibre de son être.

Andréa ne pu retenir un soupire de bien être. Jairo sourit, dévoilant ses dents du bonheur. C’était le signe qu’il attendait pour passer à l’étape suivante. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et prit le gland d’Andréa entre ses lèvres. Andréa frissonna en lâchant un couinement de surprise. La langue humide et chaude de Jairo glissa sur sa peau sensible. Andréa se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le matelas. Il n’aimait pas repenser à ce qu’il c’était passé sept ans plus tôt. Mais il devait se l’avouer : Jairo et ses caresses et ses baisers n’avaient rien de comparables avec ce que son oncle lui avait fait. Jairo l’aimait, le soutenait, le protégeait. Jairo ne lui faisait que du bien.

Après de longues minutes, Jairo abandonna son sexe, désormais dur et droit, excité. Andréa le sentit et l’entendit bouger entre ses jambes. Curieux, il releva la tête et le vit sortir une boite à chaussure de sous le lit. Jairo la plaça sur le lit et l’ouvrit. Il en sortit un tube et un préservatif. Voyant Andréa l’observait, il signa :

Je l’avais gardé, en attendant que tu veuilles de ça. Tu me fais toujours confiance ?  
« Oui, je te fais confiance. »

Jairo lui embrassa l’intérieur de la cuisse puis il le replaça correctement. Andréa se laissa faire, curieux de sentir Jairo placer un oreiller sous ses reins et de lui faire tenir ses jambes contre son ventre et son torse. Cette position était pour Andréa assez étrange, toute son intimité était dévoilée à Jairo. Un doigt de ce dernier glissa sur sa cuisse vers ses fesses. Andréa se tendit légèrement en le sentant aller vers son anneau de chair. Un baiser de Jairo, à nouveau sur sa cuisse, le tranquillisa. Andréa sentit alors les lèvres et la langue de ce dernier courir sur sa peau pour venir s’arrêter là où le doigt s’était lui-même arrêter. Andréa se cambra alors que la langue de Jairo s’attaquait lentement à son intimité. Le feu dans le creux de ses reins sembla devenir un véritable brasier. Il jura en se mettant à haleter, non de panique mais de plaisir. C’était tout simplement bon. La langue de Jairo était malicieuse et taquine. Elle tournait sur son anneau de chair puis glisser vers ses testicules pour revenir sur son intimité.

« Jairo... » gémit Andréa en se tortillant sous cette torture.

Le danseur dessina alors avec sa langue un cœur sur l’une de ses fesses. Andréa entendit ensuite le tube être débouché puis Jairo posa sur son antre un doigt. Lentement, il le fit pénétrait, aidé par le lubrifiant qu’il avait gardé secrètement. Andréa se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre, il avait craint toute sa vie qu’un tel geste se reproduise mais Jairo était toujours aussi doux et prévenant. Son doigt qui le pénétrait était bon. Il va et vient en lui puis lorsqu’Andréa fut assez détendu, Jairo en introduisit un deuxième. Il jura à nouveau alors que sa propre main venait glisser sur son sexe.

Jairo finit par se lever, ses doigts quittant l’antre d’Andréa. Ce dernier l’observa ouvrit le sachet du préservatif et le glisser sur son sexe dressé. Andréa avait vu plusieurs fois Jairo nu mais son sexe en érection lui semblait soudain incroyablement grand et gros.

Ça va ? Demanda Jairo, inquiet pour la mine que faisait Andréa.  
« Ça va faire mal ? » demanda l’adolescent.  
Tu iras à ton rythme, signa le brun.

Andréa l’interrogea d’un regard. Mais Jairo lui sourit en montant sur le lit. Il s’installa sur le matelas, s’allongeant confortablement en plein milieu du lit. Puis il signa à Andréa pour lui indiquer qu’il devait venir se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Ce dernier fit un « Oh » silencieux en comprenant quelle position Jairo avait en tête. Timidement, et surtout maladroitement, il avança vers lui et monta sur son amant. Jairo plaça ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu’il prenait fébrilement son sexe lubrifié par le préservatif dans sa main pour le guider entre ses fesses. Il inspira en sentant l’érection de Jairo glissait sur son anneau de chair. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il baissa son bassin. Le sexe de Jairo poussa sur son entrée puis le pénétra lentement. La sensation n’était ni douloureuse ni très agréable. C’était étrange. Après, ce qu’il lui parut une éternité, Andréa sentit ses fesses venir se poser sur les hanches de Jairo, son sexe le pénétrant quasi-totalement.

Les mains de Jairo lui caressèrent doucement les hanches. Ce geste rassura Andréa qui se redressa lentement avant de commencer à onduler lentement du bassin. Le sexe de Jairo glissa ainsi lentement en lui. Andréa se mordit la lèvre, savourant la sensation agréable que cela lui procura. Les mains de Jairo l’accompagnèrent, soutenant son bassin pour faciliter ses mouvements de vas et viens.

Sous Andréa, Jairo était attentif au moindre signe de douleur ou de peur de son petit ami. Un instant, il se demanda si l’adolescent était conscient de sa beauté et de son charme. Ses joues rougies par le plaisir étaient charmantes et contrastaient avec le reste de sa peau, laiteuse. Jairo se retenaient chaque jour d’embrasser chaque centimètres de cette peau qu’il chérissait plus que tout. Perdu dans ses pensées, Jairo fut ramener sur terre par un baiser d’Andréa. La langue de l’adolescent quémanda l’accès à sa bouche, ce qu’il lui offrit. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse langoureuse. Les mains de Jairo glissèrent des hanches d’Andréa jusqu’à son dos. 

« Je t’aime, Jairo, » murmura Andréa à l’oreille de son amant.

Le danseur voulut l’embrasser à nouveau mais fut surpris dans son élan. D’un mouvement rapide et sec, Andréa fit basculer leurs corps sur le côté. Ils roulèrent jusqu’à ce que Jairo se retrouve au-dessus d’Andréa. Silencieusement, ce dernier enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille du strip-teaser. Jairo embrassa le torse de l’adolescent avant de faire glisser ses mains le long de ses bras. Leurs mains se joignirent, leurs doigts se croisèrent et Jairo les plaça de chaque côté des épaules d’Andréa. Les deux amants échangèrent un sourire avant que la bouche de Jairo ne plonge vers le cou de son ami. Andréa gémit de plaisir en sentant les lèvres du danseur sur sa carotide alors que les hanches de ce dernier ondulait et que son sexe allait et venait en lui.

Andréa se cambra et couina en sentant Jairo attraper son sexe entre leurs deux corps. L’ancien prostitué câla le rythme de ses caresses avec celui de ses pénétrations. Sous lui, Andréa perdait lentement pied, prenant de plus en plus de plaisir. Jairo ne fut pas surpris lorsqu’il sentit tout le corps de l’adolescent se tendre alors qu’il jouissait entre ses doigts. Andréa était jeune et c’était la première fois qu’il prenait un tel plaisir. Avec plus d’expérience, il serait plus endurant. À cette idée, Jairo sourit. Il vint voler un baiser à Andréa avant de se retirer. Il se redressa et retira son préservatif. Andréa l’observa se placer au-dessus de son ventre pour se caresser. Les yeux noirs de Jairo cherchèrent les pupilles bleus d’Andréa. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement. Andréa finit par sentir la semence chaude et visqueuse de Jairo se répandre sur son ventre.

Andréa se prélassait sur leur lit, Jairo à ses côtés. L’adolescent affichait un sourire béa. Après un long moment câlin, le danseur finit par se redresser. Il signa à Andréa qu’il devrait aller se nettoyer un peu avant qu’ils n’aillent goûter au plat qu’il avait mijoté toute l’après midi. L’adolescent s’étira en affirmant qu’il ne voulait pas quitter leur lit.

« Tu as faim, toi ? » demanda t-il, en faisant les yeux doux à Jairo. Ce dernier rit doucement avant de signer :  
Si je pouvais, je me nourrirais que de toi.  
« C’était génial. »  
Si tu veux recommencer, on doit d’abord prendre des forces en mangeant.  
« Je fais vite alors ! » rigola Andréa en se levant.

Jairo leva les yeux au ciel avant d’aller dans la cuisine. Andréa, quant à lui, prit une douche rapide. En sortant de la cabine, il se retrouva en face du grand miroir. Il fut surpris par son reflet, un Andréa souriant et heureux. Il se sécha rapidement avant d’enfiler un caleçon et de rejoindre Jairo. Ce dernier finissait de réchauffer leurs plats au micro-onde.

J’aime te voir sourire, signa t-il. Alors, tout ce bon repas c’était pour quelle occasion ?  
« Je voulais surtout prendre soin de toi et puis aussi tourner la page. »  
C’est bien que tu reprennes ta vie en main.  
« J’ai surtout de la chance de t’avoir. »  
Tu vas en faire des envieuses à l’Inferno.  
« Faudrait que tu préviennes Ivan : je vais souvent venir pour te surveiller ! » plaisanta Andréa.  
Me surveiller ou marquer ton territoire ? Signa Jairo, amusé.

Andréa rit en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr qu’il voulait qu’aucune cliente de l’Inferno ne s’approche de trop près de Jairo. Il était à lui, c’était son Jairo.


End file.
